


He keeps me warm

by scalira



Series: I love you like the seasons love each other [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Human AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scalira/pseuds/scalira
Summary: Raphael isn’t really what Simon would call a winter person. He starts complaining about the cold halfway through October, when Simon is still just wearing hoodies to college. Raphael can’t seem to grasp how Simon can go outside without at least three layers of clothing, including a scarf and gloves.





	

Winter has always been Simon’s favorite season. There’s just something about the cold and the snow, the short days and Christmas lights that make him happy. Clary never understood how he could love winter so much, but he looked forward to it every year.

This is the first winter he spends with Raphael, though.

Raphael isn’t really what Simon would call a winter person. He starts complaining about the cold halfway through October, when Simon is still just wearing hoodies to college. Raphael can’t seem to grasp how Simon can go outside without at least three layers of clothing, including a scarf and gloves.

By December, when winter has officially settled over New York, Raphael basically refuses to leave his apartment.

“Why do you want to go out?” He complains one night, right after dinner. Simon had made them his famous lasagna by which he hoped to bribe Raphael into going outside, but alas. Raphael is too stubborn to give in.

“I don’t know,” Simon shrugs, “it’s nice out. We can go for a walk, get some coffee. Maybe go to the ice rink.”

Raphael raises an eyebrow at his boyfriend. “Why would anyone want to go out when it’s freezing? That sounds like the worst idea ever.”

Simon rolls his eyes. “You really don’t understand the concept of winter, do you?”

“No,” Raphael deadpans, “and I don’t intend to.”

“Oh come on,” Simon draws out, slowly approaching Raphael on the couch. “It’ll be fun. We can bundle up and go window shopping and walk through Central Park.” He settles next to Raphael on the couch, kissing his cheek. “And I’ll buy you some hot chocolate from Jace’ coffee truck. With extra marshmallows.” He moves onto the corner of Raphael’s mouth, who’s desperately trying to keep frowning but is failing miserably. “And we’ll watch the Christmas lights and sing along to Christmas carols.”

“You don’t even celebrate Christmas,” Raphael tries weakly.

“But you do,” Simon counters, kissing Raphael’s nose. “And I’ll hold your hands at the ice rink and I promise I won’t stuff snow in your shirt.” Simon pecks Raphael on the lips, who’s smiling now. “And you can put your cold feet between my legs in bed tonight and we’ll watch your favorite movie when we get home.”

“Okay, fine, fine!” Raphael grumbles, pushing Simon off as he stands. He tries to glare at him, but just ends up bending down to kiss Simon again.

“Awesome!” Simon cheers. “Let’s go!”

 

Raphael breaks his own personal record by wearing seven layers of clothes _and_ a scarf _and_ a beanie to the ice rink. Simon is just wearing his winter coat and a scarf Raphael bought him early November. He has his hand and Raphael’s stuffed in the pocket of his coat, their fingers intertwined.

Simon buys them some hot chocolate like he promised. Jace looks miserable behind the counter of the cold coffee truck and he and Raphael briefly bond over hating winter before Simon pulls him with him again.

“That truck doesn’t even have heating,” Raphael says compassionately. “That poor kid must be suffering.”

“Since when do you care about Jace’ wellbeing?” Simon huffs, squeezing his hand.

Raphael shrugs nonchalantly. “Must be the cold. It makes me all weak and caring.”

“Is that why you bought me that scarf?” Simon teases.

“No,” Raphael counters, pulling Simon to a stop to face him. “I bought it for you so I could do this.” He grabs Simon by his scarf and pulls him down for a kiss. Simon smiles against his lips and lets his hands rest on Raphael’s hips.

“That’s a pretty good reason,” Simon agrees when he pulls back. Raphael’s nose is red and cold, and Simon kisses it and then his forehead before standing up straight.

They continue their walk through New York city enjoying their hot chocolate and each other, an easy conversation flowing between them despite Raphael’s occasional complaint about the cold. Simon ends up buying him another scarf in a small, dimly lit store and wraps him in it, purposely covering his mouth so he’ll stop complaining. Raphael gives him a halfhearted shove but smiles when he pulls the scarf back.

“Do you have a Christmas gift for Alec yet?” Simon asks when they pass a busy boulevard filled with people looking for gifts to put under the tree.

“No,” Raphael grumbles, “out of all people I could’ve pulled out of that stupid Santa hat, I just _had_ to pick Alec. Maybe I’ll just get him a nice card. ‘Not as big of a jerk as you could’ve been’.”

Simon nudges him with his elbow. “Hey now. Just, like... buy him a book or something. Doesn’t he like to read?”

“Does Alec like _anything_?”

“You make a decent point,” Simon laughs. “Just ask Magnus. He’ll know what to get him.”

“Yeah, I guess. Your secret Santa is easy, though. Meliorn would literally be happy with a nice pair of fuzzy socks.”

Simon grins widely. “I bought him tickets to see his favorite band.”

“What? No, you can’t give him that! That’s an awesome gift! You’ll make me look bad with my lame gift.”

“It’s not my fault you’re a terrible gift giver.”

Raphael glares at him. “I’m getting you coal for Christmas.”

“Aw, babe, don’t be mad,” Simon coos. “You’re good at other things. Like complaining about the cold and buying me winter attire because you care about me.”

“I don’t know why I do,” Raphael mumbles into his scarf.

“I don’t either, but you do,” Simon beams brightly. He swings their hands between them as they walk, all but skipping through the snow as Raphael sulks.

The ice rink is packed when they get there, but Simon drags Raphael onto it nonetheless. He holds his hands as promised, pecking him on the lips whenever Raphael almost falls but can keep himself upright at the very last second. He even manages to get a laugh out of him.

“My, my!” Simon says, “was that a laugh? Are you actually enjoying yourself? Who would have thought!”

“Shut up,” Raphael grins. He skates to the edge of the rink and holds onto the bars, waiting for Simon to join him.

“You know,” he says, grabbing Simon’s hand, “winter isn’t… actually that bad. With… with you.”

“Is that your way of saying thank you for this amazing night?” Simon wonders with a smile.

Raphael puts his hands in the pockets of Simon’s coat to pull him closer to him and gazes up into his eyes. “It’s my way of saying that I love you.”

Simon’s face softens. “I love you too.”

Raphael ducks his head. “See, I told you. The cold makes me all sentimental and gross.”

“I don’t think it’s gross,” Simon comments, “I think it’s sweet.”

“I don’t like being sweet.”

“It’s a bit too late for that, Raph.”

Raphael grumbles and pulls Simon with him.

“Come on,” he says, “let’s go home.”

 

They watch The Way He Looks when they get home, tucked into bed together with fluffy pajamas and some tea. Simon cries when Leo and Gabriel kiss, just like he does every time, and Raphael just kisses his cheeks until the credits roll. Then they just lazily make out until they get tired and Simon puts the empty cups on his nightstand so he can cuddle up against Raphael’s back.

Raphael puts his cold feet against Simon’s shins and snickers when Simon complains about them.

“How are you always this cold?” Simon sighs, allowing Raphael to put his feet between his legs.

“Well, you’re always really warm. So I’d say we’re a perfect match.”

“You’re just saying that because you can use me as your personal heat pillow.”

Raphael turns his head to look at Simon. “Oh no, you’ve discovered my great masterplan.”

“It’s okay,” Simon grins, “I don’t mind.”

“You better not.”

“Or what? You’d break up with me?”

Raphael reaches behind him to grab Simon’s hand and pulls it against his chest, settling deeper into the mattress.

“No,” he sighs contently. “I’m not planning on breaking up with you anytime soon.”

Simon hides his smile in Raphael’s neck and pulls him closer.

“Winter is a good look on you,” he decides. “I like Raphael in winter.”

“I’m not leaving this bed tomorrow, though. Not even your puppy eyes will get me to go outside.”

Simon shrugs. “Cuddling in bed and watching movies all day? Sounds good to me.”

“Good, because that’s exactly what we’re doing.”

“Looking forward to it.”

Raphael kisses the back of Simon’s hand and exhales. “Goodnight, baby,” he says softly.

“Goodnight, Raph,” Simon replies.

**Author's Note:**

> There was some Discourse on my twitter timeline yesterday about what season represents what ship and I wrote this series out of pure spite because SAPHAEL IS WINTER FIGHT ME IN THE PIT AT MIDNIGHT ABOUT THIS


End file.
